


《自产自销（上）》

by Jusper



Category: One Direction (Band), o - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper
Kudos: 1





	《自产自销（上）》

“咚——”  
一声巨响，古堡的大门被卢基诺一脚踹开……  
体形比卢基诺小不少的魔物管理，正被他抱在怀里。  
诺顿只觉得头晕眼花，浑身涌动着难以压抑的情潮。  
“唔……”诺顿闷哼一声，“快点，卢基诺…我忍不了了……”  
卢基诺吐了吐芯子，舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“别急呀～我的宝贝…”说罢便一把将诺顿按在床上，霸道地吻了上来。卢基诺的长舌在诺顿口中翻搅着，扫过每一寸软肉。

卢基诺一只手搂着诺顿的腰，另一只手也不老实，在诺顿平坦的小腹摩蹭着。  
“手感不错啊，我的小诺顿～”  
“啊…快点…！”诺顿红着脸催促道。  
卢基诺也没再废话，他的小家伙正饥渴难耐地扑腾着双腿，用脚掌勾着卢基诺胯下的炙热……  
卢基诺褪下诺顿的皮裤，爪子握住诺顿勃起的阴茎，轻轻的上下撸动着。  
“啊～”诺顿嘴边溢出几声满足的叹慰……  
真当诺顿沉浸于卢基诺撸动带来的快感，身下的抚慰却突然停止。诺顿皱着眉看向卢基诺，可下一幕的视觉冲击令他浑身一颤——  
卢基诺低下头，吐出长长的舌头，环绕在诺顿最敏感的龟头，上上下下细细描摹着。随即卢基诺又按住诺顿的双腿，张开大嘴将诺顿硬挺的下身含了进去，卖力地吞吐着。诺顿被这快要满溢的快感占据了思维，不一会儿便到了极限。  
“卢基诺，我…我快要到了……拿出来。”  
可令诺顿困惑不已的，卢基诺仍然含着诺顿的性器不愿放口，甚至还用舌尖极速舔弄着顶端。  
诺顿被这快意激的全身发抖，拱着腰射在了卢基诺嘴里。  
卢基诺吐出了诺顿因射精而疲软的阴茎，可当诺顿看见卢基诺鼓着腮帮子时，他意识到了事情的不妙……  
卢基诺压着诺顿再次吻了上来，但不同的是，这次卢基诺把口中诺顿射出的粘稠物，全部一股脑吻进了诺顿嘴里。  
“啊你干什么，”诺顿嘴中含着自己的精液，含糊不清地问道。  
“你说什么？我没听清。吐字不清晰，咽下去再说～别呛着…”  
“……”诺顿默默咽了下去……”  
“多么优质的生物蛋白啊～新鲜美味，作为一名曾经的生物教授，我很有必要向你推荐这种美食。”  
不得不说，卢基诺总有办法挑逗他的小男友。  
“恶不恶心啊……”诺顿小声地说了一句。  
“你觉得谁恶心了～？”卢基诺一边挑挑眉问道，一边拉开了自己的裤子。  
诺顿没有回答卢基诺的问题，只是盯着卢基诺鼓起的裆部。  
在卢基诺拉开裤子的一刻，他巨大的尺寸弹射般挺起，终于没有了裤子的束缚，正在空气中抖动。  
虽然已不是第一次，但这让人望而生畏的大小还是震撼着诺顿。


End file.
